Nessie's Hurry
by rakanat
Summary: E eu não consegui evitar sorrir internamente por saber que se ele se transformasse agora, ele estaria nu em pêlo. - Ah, Nessie, tenha dó! – Edward ganiu como se eu o estivesse torturando. - Desculpa! – Eu sussurrei entre risos. Jake/Nessie. Oneshot


**Nessie's Hurry - Oneshoot**

**-**

Nós estávamos discutindo sobre escolher uma faculdade pra cursar, pra dedicar meu tempo a alguma coisa, agora que os meus estudos referentes ao ensino médio tinham acabado. Em menos de um ano eu alcançaria a minha 'maturidade' e ficaria congelada nos aparentes '17' anos.

Mas a questão é que eu não queria fazer uma faculdade. Eu passava o meu tempo livre com Jake, correndo pela floresta, conversando, _aproveitando._ Era ótimo e eu queria que durasse mais tempo antes de começar a dedicar meu tempo à primeira de muitas faculdades. E eu já tinha usado milhares de desculpas, mas nada tinha dado resultado. Então eu gritei meio manhosa, sem pensar direito, a última desculpa que poderia funcionar:

- Mas eu sou apenas uma criança!

Meu pai estava rindo antes mesmo de eu abrir a boca, mas mesmo assim, logo depois que terminei de falar a sala explodiu em risadas. Um uivo baixo e rouco me avisou de Jacob também tinha achado muita graça. E eu podia jurar que ele estava revirando os olhos e rindo de mim, como sempre.

- Tá bom. – Bella disse gentilmente, contendo os risos. – Quando você conseguir lidar com isso então, nós voltamos a discutir o assunto, ok?

Jake rosnou em tom divertido lá fora, e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo alguma provocação, zombando do que eu tinha dito.

- Ele disse que quem sabe, quando você já puder lidar com isso, você já tenha a aparência de uma vovozinha. – Meu pai disse, forçando a boca numa linha reta, para prender os risos.

- Cale a boca, Jake! – Eu ri também. – Todos nós sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer. – Eu terminei com uma nota vitoriosa. Sorriu cúmplice para minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela entendia a grande sacada desse negócio de nunca envelhecer. Nunca ficar passada demais, velha demais para os nossos amores congelados no tempo...

Edward pigarreou.

- Já disse que você podia se controlar, né? – Eu disse pra ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – _Eu_ não consigo controlar, pai.

- Você sabe que eu também não consigo evitar, filha.

- É, eu sei. – Eu bufei fingindo desagrado. – Mas não me culpe!

- Jacob quer saber do que nós estamos falando. – Ele mudou de assunto.

- Deixe de ser enxerido, Jake. – Bella brincou. – Eles estão tendo uma conversa particular.

- 'Oh, como se você realmente não soubesse do que se trata.' – Edward disse numa imitação quase perfeita da voz de Jake.

- Só sei disso porque sou _mãe._ – Bella revirou os olhos para a porta fechada. - E por que ele não entra? – Ela perguntou para nós.

- Digamos que Jake perdeu algumas coisas novamente.

Eu podia até imaginar a careta dele, mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado da parede. E eu não consegui evitar sorrir internamente por saber que se ele se transformasse agora, ele estaria nu em pêlo.

- Ah, Nessie, tenha dó! – Edward ganiu como se eu o estivesse torturando.

- Desculpa! – Eu sussurrei entre risos.

Minha mãe olhou de mim para ele, divertida, e com um passo rápido atravessou a cozinha e abriu a porta, revelando o enorme lobo de pêlos avermelhados sentado no chão. O sorriso apareceu ali, a língua pendendo zombeteiramente do lado direito, os olhos brilhantes.

- Vem aqui. – Eu chamei com a cabeça, e ele entrou atravessando a cozinha e parou ao meu lado.

- Exatamente como um cachorrinho... – Edward provocou. Jake revirou os olhos e se inclinou até descansar a cabeça na minha perna.

Eu ia fazer um comentário, mas fiquei quieta. Ia expressar sobre como eu achava isso bom. Essa coisa toda de poder contar com 'meu melhor amigo cachorro'. Era um jeito de meio que fugir de toda a tensão de estar junto com ele quando ele era homem. Homem demais pra minha sanidade, se quer a verdade. Mas exatamente nesse pensamento, meu pai limpou a garganta novamente. Bella riu.

- Tenho certeza de que se você pudesse, já teria atingido todos os tons de roxo e vermelho que Charlie. – Ela disse, indo se sentar no colo dele.

- Tenho certeza de que você também não gostaria muito. – Edward resmungou. Eu o olhei feio e voltei meu olhar para Jake, que mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto eu acariciava os pelos de sua cabeça.

- Pensou errado. – Meu pai de repente murmurou, e eu me dei conta de que ele estava conversando com Jake. Eu estava a ponto de perguntar o que é que Jacob tinha pensado, mas, como sempre, me controlei.

Esse lance todo meu e do Jake é complicado demais. Todo mundo sabe que ele me ama desde que eu nasci, e que ele será eternamente preso à mim. De uma forma maravilhosa, como ele insiste em me dizer. E todo mundo sabia, também, que seria impossível eu não sentir o mesmo por ele - quando fosse a hora certa -, já que ele sempre foi tudo que eu sempre quis. Quando eu nasci, ele era uma babá incomparável, eu fui crescendo e ele foi me acompanhando... Brincava comigo, me ajudava quando precisava, sempre esteve presente. Sempre foi muito mais do que óbvio que ele é minha alma gêmea: como dois e dois são quatro, como o céu é em cima e a terra é em baixo, como meu pai é totalmente da minha mãe e vice-e-versa. Só que, bem, digamos que eles não estavam preparados quando isso veio realmente à tona. E digamos que tenha vindo... recentemente. Eu completei meu aniversário de, ugh!, seis anos há quatro meses. E, hum, vamos dizer que eu simplesmente aparento ter uns dez anos a mais. Na verdade, nós meio que evitamos dizer a minha idade pra quem quer que seja que não saiba do meu pequeno diferencial, porque aposto que daqui a um mês eu já vou aparentar 17. Mas de qualquer maneira nós não vamos ficar por mais muito tempo aqui. Mas enfim, o caso é que eu nunca fui uma criança de fato. Só nos primeiros dias de vida, claro. Mas depois, tudo passou muito rápido. E não de uma maneira ruim. Eu aproveitei todas as fases da minha vida, mesmo que meu pai insista em me dizer que eu ainda só vivi UMA fase, que é justamente meu desenvolvimento. Só que como eu sou um pouquinho _diferente_, eu nunca convivi com outras crianças. Sabe, é meio estranho quando você vai pra escola num dia e, depois de alguns meses, aparenta ter a idade para pular umas três séries. É óbvio que nós nunca tentamos isso, foi só um exemplo infeliz. Mas eu quero dizer é que meu desenvolvimento mental é tão veloz quando meu crescimento físico. Digamos que com cinco anos eu já aparentasse ser uma adolescente de 15, mas nunca fui inocente nem nada do tipo. Minha mãe gosta de pensar que eu herdei isso dela, porque ela sempre foi muito mais madura e responsável do que as pessoas costumam ser quando são adolescentes. Eu compro essa idéia também, mas também acho que sou mais madura por crescer com adultos, sabe. Mas - no fim - esse fato não foi o bastante para acalmar meu pai. Quando ele percebeu que meus pensamentos com relação à Jake já não eram nem um pouquinho inocentes, ele enfrentou uma crise bem complicada. Sabe como é, né: ter uma filha de 5 anos que já tem um corpo de 15/16 e que está loucamente apaixonada pelo 'melhor amigo/alma gêmea/par perfeito'. E as coisas ainda pioram quando o lobisomem em questão é abusado, provocador, sarcástico e - acima de tudo - persistente. E não falo que ele é persistente por minha causa não, embora eu gostaria muito de fazer isso. Eu digo que meu pai sabe que ele é persistente porque....hum, Jake era apaixonado pela mamãe, até eu nascer. Toda a história de 'impressão' e tal, e ele não conseguia nem ver mais ninguém que não fosse a preciosa Nessie. Mas aí, quando meu pai conseguiu superar o fato de que eu realmente não era uma criança, ele teve a coragem de fingir que não sabia de nada! Como se a gente (e agora eu falo TODOS mesmo, sabe, a família toda) soubesse que ele estava quase louco com a história. Mas ele se aproveitou do fato de que ninguém tinha verbalizado nada, e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Enfim, ele pensou que tudo voltaria ao normal pelo menos por um tempo, até ele achar que eu era 'madura' o suficiente pra lidar com a situação toda de 'paixão', mas isso não funcionou. Só que na verdade, quem saiu ganhando foi ele mesmo. Sabe, por mais que nada tenha voltado ao normal, as coisas não tinham exatamente acontecido do jeito que eu queria. Eu meio que fiquei com muita vergonha quando todo mundo percebeu o porquê de meu pai estar agindo daquela maneira, e Jake também, óbvio. E aí eu fiquei com vergonha dele e não toquei mais no assunto. Bom, na verdade eu tentei não tocar, mas isso veio se tornando bem difícil de uns tempos pra cá. Principalmente de um mês pra cá.

- Amor, eu sei que você está muito ocupada _pensando_, mas poderia responder à sua mãe? – Edward me fitou desgostosamente.

Eu ri amarelo para minha mãe.

- Hm?

- Eu disse que nós estávamos considerando a idéia de ir morar no Reino Unido.

- Londres. – Meu pai sorriu, feliz pela pausa no meu raciocínio.

- Londres é nublado, ótimo! – Eu sorri. – Tem florestas por lá? – Eu perguntei olhando para Jake, e ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Eu me perdi por um momento naqueles olhos escuros dele, depois voltei a fitar minha mãe.

- Sim, acho que Jake ficará bem. – Ela sorriu.

É, era tão penosamente chata essa espera. Eu e Jake ainda estamos naquele velho chove-e-não-molha, sabe? Eu já deixei muito clara as minhas intenções, e ele nunca escondeu as dele, mas ele concorda com meu pai, sobre eu ser muito nova. Ah, qual é a dele? E onde foi para todo o negócio de ser provocador e insistente? Minha mãe disse que depois que Jake teve a impressão, ele ficou muito mais maduro com relação a algumas coisas. E parecia que ESSA era uma das coisas. Eu soltei um muxoxo de exasperação. Meu pai riu baixinho.

- É engraçado, não é? – Eu ironizei, fitando-o com olhos estreitos. – Não parecia tão engraçado assim há alguns minutos atrás. – Eu provoquei. – Quer que eu volte a focar meus pensamentos naquilo?

- Você está me chantageando, Nessie! – Ele gargalhou. – Eu não acredito.

Eu fiz careta para ele.

- Acho que esse assunto tem se tornado muito freqüente. – minha mãe interrompeu minha tentativa de desafiar meu pai com pensamentos comprometedores. Que seriam constrangedores, eu achava, se eu tivesse vergonha por sentir o que sentia.

- É óbvio que tem. – Eu sorri cansada, meio resignada. Eu sabia que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar.

- Isso aí. Até estar pronta. – Edward disse num tom metido.

- Ah, pai, fica quieto! – Eu ri. – Vem Jake, vamos pegar umas roupas pra você. – Eu disse levantando e indo até a porta meio devagar, com Jake ao meu lado.

- O que, vocês estão indo até La Push? – Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Algum problema, mãe? – Eu perguntei, estranhando a surpresa dela. Nós sempre íamos até lá.

Nós estamos morando atualmente em Olympia, capital de Washington. Nós nos mudamos de Forks porque a minha família já tinha passado tempo demais lá. Tempo suficiente para as pessoas perceberem que eles não estavam envelhecendo. Bom, nós íamos morar mais longe, mas ficamos por perto por alguns motivos. Primeiro porque minha mãe disse que não é tão forte assim, a ponto de ficar tão longe de Charlie por tanto tempo. Então, ela vai toda semana até a casa dele, e fica observando-o assistir TV e comer pizza, sentado no sofá. Ela e meu pai o visitam oficialmente umas duas ou três vezes no ano, porque ele pensa que nós moramos no Alasca. E eu só o vi mesmo até o meu aniversário de dois anos, porque depois ficaria meio difícil fazer Charlie engolir que eu era uma criança crescida demais. E tipo, eu só vou poder voltar a vê-lo daqui a uns dez anos, quando ele puder ficar convencido da minha idade, e nós já tínhamos combinado que quando eu atingisse minha maturidade nós nos mudaríamos para mais longe. Então, até que eu complete sete anos, nós optamos por ficar por perto. Outro motivo é por Jake. Sabe, ele sempre vai estar onde eu estiver, ele agora é parte da família. E bem, Billy já está ficando velho, cada dia mais debilitado. Nós queremos estar por perto até ele... Até quando ele estiver com a gente. E tem os lobisomens também, que não vão deixar La Push. Os melhores amigos de Jake, Embry e Quil. E Seth. Não é como se Jake não pudesse estar com eles sempre que quisesse, mas é bom poder estar por perto enquanto podemos. Mesmo que Olympia nem seja assim tão perto de Forks. Mas esse não é problema pra nenhum de nós, então a distância realmente não significa nada.

- É que são quatro da manhã, Nes. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim. – Vocês dois deviam dormir um pouco.

Er, essa questão de dormir também é bem chata. Sabe, é uma das minhas características de meio-humana. Quando eu nasci, eu precisava dormir bastante, como qualquer criança, mas graças a Deus, isso mudou. Com o tempo, as horas que eu precisava para recuperar as energias foram diminuindo. Agora, faltando somente menos de um ano para eu alcançar a maturidade, eu só preciso de três horas de sono por noite. Logo logo eu não vou precisar mais dormir, não vejo a hora. Sabe, é bem chato ter que perder a festa quando toda a sua família passa a noite se divertindo. Mas digamos que eu _consigo_ sobreviver sem dormir por alguns dias. Só que eu fico prejudicada. Com relação aos meus sentidos vampirescos, quero dizer. Assim, eu consigo continuar correndo, mas eu meio que perco o fôlego depois de algumas horas. A minha audição também fica debilitada, eu fico com ouvidos humanos. Eu também perco um pouco do meu equilíbrio perfeito. Algo como... ter as minhas heranças genéticas humanas aflorando. Sabe como é, toda aquela falta de coordenação da época humana da minha mãe. Eu meio que herdei isso, mas isso só vem à tona quando passo uns dois dias sem dormir.

- Ah, mãe! Eu dormi anteontem. – Eu resmunguei, sabendo que no fundo ela tinha razão.

Jake ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, e mesmo que meu pai não tivesse traduzido, eu já sabia o que era.

- Jacob concorda com a sua mãe.

- É, tô sabendo. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Tudo bem, então, Jake, você vai ter que usar as roupas fedidas do meu pai.

Os dois reviraram os olhos e eu subi correndo para o quarto dos meus pais, para pegar um short. Voltei o mais depressa que consegui, jogando a peça de roupa na cara dele.

- Seis segundos, Nes, pra atravessar essa casinha? – Edward zombou.

- Casinha... – Minha mãe suspirou. Ela já tinha se conformado agora, depois de uns 5 anos, mas no começo foi difícil agüentar as conversas que ela e meu pai tinham. Ele queria uma casa confortável para a família dele, que deixasse todos à vontade. O problema é que a casa é do tamanho da casa dos meus avós, sendo que só moram quatro pessoas aqui. E tipo, a gente nem _mora_ aqui. Eles só queriam uma casa pra eu poder dormir à noite, e pra eles terem uma privacidade e tal. Mesmo que vovó Esme tenha insistido muito pra nós morarmos com eles. Mas de qualquer maneira, a gente vive lá. Nós só voltamos pra casa nas poucas horas que eu tenho que dormir, e quando a gente quer conversar em particular, sabe, privacidade e tal.

- É, talvez eu precise mesmo dormir. – Eu respondi à Edward. – Não demoro nem três segundos normalmente. – Eu sorri.

-É, nós sabemos. – Meu pai me abraçou. – Acho que você deveria ir, então.

- Mais cinco minutinhos? – Eu perguntei fazendo beicinho.

- Você a ensinou direitinho, amor. – Ele revirou os olhos para minha mãe. – Sou um vampiro perdido com vocês duas sabendo apelar dessa maneira.

Nós rimos e eu saí da cozinha com Jake, fechando a porta. Ele foi para dentro da floresta e depois de um minuto voltou, com os shorts do meu pai, todos os seus músculos à mostra. Tentadoramente à mostra. Houve um rosnado vindo da cozinha e eu sorri.

- Muito fedido? – Eu falei rapidamente, desviando meus olhos do seu corpo e o encarando nos olhos.

Ele sorriu com malícia, mas não comentou.

- Você sabe que eu já me acostumei o suficiente pra não ser tão desagradável. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que você devia ter me avisado que seu estoque de roupas estava acabando, nós poderíamos ter ido à La Push antes.

- Você é a culpada por ficar me desafiando em corridas. – Ele sorriu, passando o braço pelos meus ombros enquanto nós caminhávamos para dentro da floresta.

- Ó, me desculpe por favor. – Eu zombei.

- Já estava perdoada antes de pedir. – Ele ergueu o canto direito da boca, formando um sorriso perfeito ali. O sorriso tranqüilo de Jake, que sempre transmitia paz e sossego. E fazia meu estômago dar algumas cambalhotas.

Nós nos sentamos num trecho da floresta que continha uma espécie de trilha, repleta de grossas raízes de árvores centenárias servindo como bancos.

- Acho que está esquentando. – Eu disse depois um momento de silêncio.

Ele imediatamente tirou o braço de cima de mim. Eu revirei os olhos, e peguei o braço esquerdo de volta, passando-o pelos meus ombros.

- Não seja idiota, Jake, eu estava me referindo ao clima da cidade.

Ele não me respondeu, então eu virei a cabeça para cima para fitá-lo. Ele sorria enquanto brincava com a minha mão que ainda segurava a sua.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei, meio tensa.

- Nada. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Não posso mais olhar pra você? – Ele riu.

- Pode. – Eu voltei a fitar o chão. – Acho que pode. – Eu sorri.

- Acho que você se tornou tão dependente de mim. – Ele disse de repente, num tom sério, como se ele se sentisse culpado.

- Eu tenho pensado nisso. – E tentei descontrair. – Acho que é muito injusto, na verdade.

- Por quê?

- Tipo trapaça, sabe, eu sou sua alma gêmea, então automaticamente você se transforma na minha. Faz tudo o que eu quero, mesmo se não for exatamente bom pra você. – As palavras tinham saído de uma maneira diferente do que eu tinha planejado. – É como se você não conseguisse não fazer. – Eu terminei meio irritada pelo jeito que eu tinha botado isso pra fora. Não era pra parecer que eu tinha medo de que isso fosse verdade.

Ele se virou pra mim, espantado. A mão que antes brincava com a minha agora a segurava com força.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Ele meio que gritou com descrença e eu me encolhi um pouquinho, de vergonha. – Nunca mais pense nisso, Nessie. – Ele tinha uma ruga de preocupação vincando a testa. – Jamais pense que eu faço alguma coisa por obrigação. Você é minha vida, nada mais importa.

Eu meio que arfei com o peso daquelas palavras, com a intensidade com que elas me atingiram e com a estranha sensação de alegria que eu senti.

- Desculpe. – Eu falei, sinceramente dessa vez. Eu queria ter dito que ele também era a minha vida, e que nada mais me importava também. Mas não consegui.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Nes. – Ele acariciou minha bochecha com as nossas mãos unidas. – Só não quero que pense assim, porque não existe um pingo de verdade aí.

- É que... eu só não entendo direito essa coisa de impressão, você sabe. Ainda não consigo compreender totalmente.

- É, talvez você seja muito nova. – Ele disse simplesmente, mas eu bufei.

- Odeio quando vocês dizem isso. – Eu resmunguei.

- O quê?

- Que eu sou muito nova.

- Mas você _é_. Até você disse isso agora há pouco.

- Eu estava tentando arranjar desculpa pra não ter que começar a cursar uma faculdade agora. – Eu olhei pra ele, carrancuda. – Não é como se eu fosse realmente uma criança.

- Eu acho que com seis anos você definitivamente é uma criança. – Ele brincou.

- Nossa, realmente. – Eu disso com sarcasmo.

- Ah vai, Nes, tô brincando. – Ele deu uma batidinha no meu braço.

- Tá. – Eu resmunguei.

- Você tá mesmo chateada? – Ele abaixou a cabeça e encontrou meu olhar. – Desculpa. – Ele murmurou, levantando meu rosto com o dedo embaixo do meu queixo. – Por favor, me desculpa.

Eu me perdi nos olhos escuros e... _quentes_ dele. Era como se eles me convidassem traiçoeiramente para me esquecer de todo o resto do mundo... só viver pra olhá-los. E aí, eu arfei de novo, porque como é que eu conseguiria ficar chateada com Jake quando ele era tão... tão o cara dos meu sonhos? Pedindo para eu o desculpar daquela maneira, como se a vida dele nunca mais fosse valer a pena se eu ficasse magoada com ele, mesmo que fosse por um motivo banal daquele. Eu desvencilhei minha mão da dele e coloquei-a no seu rosto, passando o dedo no meio das sobrancelhas, fazendo a ruga que tinha ali se desfazer.

- Já estava perdoado antes de pedir. – Eu sorri ao repetir o que ele tinha dito há pouco.

Ele me abraçou sorrindo, usando toda a força de lobo que ele tinha. E quente, como era quente! Se eu não fosse tão forte quanto qualquer vampiro, eu sempre me esfarelaria nesses abraços. E se eu não fosse um pouco fria como eles eram, eu também não poderia sempre estar em contato com Jake. Não tanto quanto a gente ficava normalmente. Jake costuma dizer que o que ele mais gosta em mim é que eu seja forte e um pouco fria o suficiente para agüentar esses abraços, mas que não seja dura como os outros da minha espécie. Que eu conserve a 'maciez' de uma humana, e parte do calor também. Ele sempre consegue achar graça quando eu coro. E isso acontece com muita freqüência, na verdade. É que, por mais que eu não precise respirar, sempre que eu me deparo com alguma coisa constrangedora, ou... bom, você sabe, sempre que eu fico envergonhada eu começo a meio que hiperventilar. Mesmo que eu nem precise de ar nos pulmões, eu tenho essa reação ridícula. E a cor vermelha sempre acompanha esse processo, me fazendo expor ridícula e involuntariamente meus sentimentos. E meu pai e Jake ficam felicíssimos em me lembrar desse detalhe sempre que ele vem à tona. Como se eu conseguisse mesmo me esquecer. É que eles gostam especialmente disso, sabe, dessa reação humana. Jake gosta porque diz que significa que eu sou humana o suficiente a ponto de ter reações normais, e meu pai gosta porque faz lembrar a mamãe antes da transformação. Pelo menos ELA me entende.

- Você tá tão distante hoje. – A voz de Jake interrompeu meus pensamentos lamuriosos.

- Hã? – Eu perguntei distraída, nem tinha percebido direito que ele já tinha parado de me abraçar, e que agora o braço dele não estava mais nos meus ombros. Nossos braços estavam entrelaçados em cima das nossas pernas, a mão esquerda dele grudada na minha direita. A pele albina com a pele acobreada, o incendioso com o morno, o enorme com o delicado. E mesmo assim, nós combinávamos tanto. Era tão injusto que ele estivesse do lado dos meus pais nessa questão de 'ser muito cedo pra mim'.

- Você. – Jake repetiu, rindo. – Tá distraída hoje.

- Ah, pensando só. – Eu sorri pra ele.

- E sobre o que é que você tava conversando com seu pai aquela hora na cozinha?

- Você não vai querer saber. – Eu murmurei, corando. Eu preferia não tocar nesse assunto enquanto ele ficasse contra mim.

- Sempre vou querer saber, Nes. – Ele respondeu me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- Ah, não vai mesmo. É sério Jake, deixa pra lá.

Ele só revirou os olhos.

- Estava pensando em você. Só isso. – Eu respondi rápido, corando violentamente de novo e abaixando a cabeça. Ele suspirou pesadamente, depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ficou ali, sentindo meu cheiro, eu acho. Porque essa também é uma das coisas que ele mais gosta em mim, ele me disse. Meu cheiro.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até ele voltar a falar.

- E o que você quis dizer com 'acho que está esquentando'? O clima, eu sei, mas... o que tem a ver?

- Ué, os animais vão sair mais agora. – Eu sorri, voltando à cor normal. – Campeonatos de caça. – Eu agitei os braços como se fosse uma animadora de torcida.

- Você é bizarra. – Ele riu, beijando minha bochecha, estalando e queimando minha pele. Eu não consegui não sorrir abertamente. Ele levantou e me puxou pela mão que já estava na dele o tempo todo. – Vamos, seu pai vai ter um troço daqui a pouco.

Eu arregalei os olhos, mas ri.

- Ele está...?

- Está quase matando a Bella de tédio. – Ele riu alto. – A mesma ladainha sobre... er, você sabe.

- É, - eu revirei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco. – eu sei mesmo. Só queria poder ter ouvido.

- Por isso estamos indo pra casa. – Ele já estava me puxando, caminhando meio rápido no meio das árvores. – Você precisa dormir.

- Odeio ter meus sentidos prejudicados pelo sono. – Eu disse, acelerando o passo para acompanhá-lo.

- Isso vai acabar logo, querida. – Ele sorriu pra mim e voltou a olhar pra frente, e logo nós conseguimos ver a porta dos fundos novamente. Agora eu podia ouvir muito claramente meu pai reclamando para minha mãe. Nós paramos ali e ficamos nos encarando. Isso é bem normal entre mim e Jake. A gente conversa sem precisar falar. E não do mesmo jeito que meu pai faz. Nós simplesmente nos entendemos com olhares.

- Nes, poderia – por favor – me ajudar? – Eu ouvi minha mãe falando baixo lá da cozinha, sabendo que eu escutaria. Eu ri baixinho, e Jake me abraçou novamente. Delicadamente, e não o abraço quebra ossos.

- Você não vai dormir também? – Eu perguntei, meio manhosa, contar o peito dele. Ele riu.

- Vou, mas vou dormir aqui na floresta.

Eu entendi que ele dormiria como lobo, pra não ter que ficar com os shorts. Por mais que ele estivesse acostumado com o cheiro (ele dormia na nossa casa, afinal), ele preferia não ter que dormir sentindo o cheiro nele.

- Boa noite, Nes. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu estremeci de leve e ele riu, e logo em seguida suspirou tristemente. – Durma bem, meu amor.

Eu me afastei um pouco do seu peito e sorri pra ele, pensando em me desculpar por ficar tendo essas reações. Mas na verdade, eu não me sentia no dever de me desculpar. Eu não tinha vergonha de sentir essas coisas, e não tinha porque esconder nada de ninguém.

- Você também. - Eu aproveitei que a cabeça dele estava no nível da minha e encostei minha testa na dele. A sensação de calor era... maravilhosa. – Vou dormir pensando que amanhã vou ter um dia a menos de espera.

E antes que ele pudesse responder, encostei meus lábios nos dele por um segundo. Ouvimos um rosnado particularmente ameaçador vindo da casa, e eu sorri, feliz por não me dar por vencida. Jake olhava intensamente pra mim, e eu afastei meu rosto do dele.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei antes de correr para a porta.

-

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas. :D mais uma fic, mas é um oneshoot, que é só pra vocês se distraírem e não me matarem por estar demorando pra att. Bom, talvez ela esteja meio sem sentido, porque eu tinha feito um plano inicial de continaur com ela sabe, de fazer mais uns dois capítulos. Mas quando acabei, achei que tava bom assim. Jubs me disse que tava bom assim, então eu confiei e postei! \o/ Obrigada, Vits (EU ACHEI ESSE NOVO JEITO DE TE CHAMAR MAAAAAAAARA xD) por betar. Prometo que quando tiver uma maior eu também te passo. (: sei que feve ter sido bem sem graça, mas sei lá. pelo menos você gostou do meu jake. *-*

Bom, algumas explicações:

¹Fiz Nessie chamando os pais pelo nome porque, na hora, me passou pela cabeça que ela devia se sentir meio estranha pensando no gato de 17 anos como seu pai e tal, (o mesmo com a mãe), mas depois...resolvi que isso nem tinha sentido. Ela não tem problemas pra chamá-los de 'pai' e 'mãe', não é tipo uma coisa forçada, igual Bella fazia no começo de twi, sabe, quando ela só chamava Charlie de pai porque ele não a deixava chamar pelo nome. É que...sei lá, como eles aparecem um bocado, ficou meio estranho quando eu coloquei tudo para 'meu pai falou...', 'minha mãe fez tal coisa...'. entendem? Ia ficar meio repetitivo, então foi por isso.

²Eu sei que quando a Nessie nasceu ela era tão quente quanto Jacob, mas me dêem um desconto e finjam que assim como na parte que eu viajei sobre o sono dela (viajei total, I know) o calor também foi diminuindo...sabe, algo do tipo. Ela foi ficando mais fria do que ele...mais fria do que um humano normal, mas não tão fria quanto um vampiro.

³Bom, eu sei do dom da Nessie e tal, mas eu não quis que ela mostrasse nada pro Jake, quando ela encosta nele, ok? Imaginem aí que ela só mostra quando quer e tal.

-

No mais.. é isso. espero que gostem. :D e - dependendo das reviews - eu escreva mais algumas oneshoots. :} beijos! enjoy it.


End file.
